Mordred Klauser
Current Name: '''Mordred Klauser '''Aliases: '''Gerrand Faust, Clyde Barnam, Tordek Fellhammer, Battle Smashskull, Vladimir Magus, Syllin Le'Drizzit, Ernst Freischütz, and Ander Greenbottle '''Birth Name: Ivor Marsk Age: 172, but appears to be in his mid to late twenties. Class: Warlock Alignment: True Neutral Race: Human (Damaran) Hometown: Phandalin Languages: '''Common, Dwarven, Orcish, Eldritch '''High Concept: An ambitious scholar who made a Faustian pact. Background: Scholar (Research specialty: Astronomy) Bio: Ivor Marsk was born in 1317 to a family of farmers in the town of Phandalin. At the age of 14, Ivor left home and traveled to Waterdeep to make something of himself. (Something that wasn't a farmer, that is.) He managed to secure an apprenticeship with an elderly astronomer named Ramus Windrivver. At the age of 20, Ivor completed his apprenticeship and was ready to study the stars himself. Unfortunately for him, he did not have nearly enough money to buy his own telescope so he worked with a team of scholars translating ancient texts until he could afford one. Years later, Ivor managed to secure his own house on the side of a hill and turn it into a makeshift observatory. The telescope he purchased was by no means the best, but it was very good for a non-magical human made device. Despite this, it doesn't take him long to notice that there is something not quite right about the sky: He spied a cluster of stars with a black void in the center of them. Researching the matter further, he was shocked to discover that no star chart along the sword coast has any documentation of this phenomenon. Excited for the prospect of naming his own celestial body, Ivor quickly sets to work drawing out the area and connecting the stars to form a new constellation. This was a bad idea, as he inadvertently sketched out the sigil of something terrible, and that something began to gaze back at him from that icy abyss somewhere out in space. Service to the faceless god That's when the dreams started: Horrible vistas of terrible realities, discordant, awful whispers, and the ever present notion of being watched. It was during one of these dreams that the whispers told Ivor the name of his would-be patron: Tulzscha, the yawning chasm to which time has no meaning. It was upon speaking this name that Ivor came face to faceless-face with the unspeakable terror from the black abyss. Tulzscha, being an entity locked out of our dimension, does not experience time in the same manner which we do. To it, the past, present, and future all occur simultaneously, and as such it offered to "hold on to" Ivor's time in exchange for some menial tasks on the mortal plane. Seeing the benefit being immortal would bring to his research, Ivor agreed and the pact was made: Ivor will retain eternal youth, and in exchange he will destroy the "parts of the whole" on his plane. (Items of great importance in our mortal plane. Usually they are just random household brick-a-brack, but every so often they are magical items of great value.) For the past hundred years Ivor has done his patron's bidding, hunting down and destroying whatever random object the discordant whispers in his feverish dreams tell him to. This usually occurs every twenty years or so, leaving him with just enough downtime to really get settled in one spot before moving on. (He will either fake his own death or move out of town quietly, hopefully evading any suspicion regarding his inability to age. Last thing he needs is a vampire hunter to come after him.) Five years ago he met a near-do-well named Zasheir Fuchs, and has been traveling with him ever since. Currently, he calls himself Mordred Klauser: A nomadic mystic from the far west specializing in divination. Back to HomeCategory:Player Characters